The present invention relates to an automatically slaved lamp for a motor vehicle, and more particularly to an automatically slaved lamp which is externally mounted on a vehicle roof and which rotates in the direction of turn of the vehicle and which rotates upwards when the vehicle is traversing a downslope.
The prior art teaches the lateral pivoting of a vehicle's head lamps for more efficient illumination of a traversed path when engaging a curved track of road, while others also teach the pivoting elevation of a vehicle head lamps when traversing a downslope so as to better illuminate the straight road at the bottom of the slope. However, to the best knowledge of the instant inventor, no prior art teaches the combined pivoting of a lamp unit about both vertical and horizontal axes when a host vehicle is traversing a crowed path or a downward slope, respectively, for more efficient and timely illumination of the anticipated path, and which employs an independent lamp trait and housing which is mounted on the roof of the vehicle under the control of a control unit installed within the vehicle's coach.